The invention relates to a process for remote communication between a command transmitter and a command receiver operating a garage door or gate actuator, via a command repeater furnished with means for receiving signals, with means for sending signals, with a processing unit and with a memory comprising an identifier of the command repeater. It also relates to a process for configuring a control device comprising a command transmitter furnished with means for sending signals, a command repeater furnished with means for receiving signals, with means for sending signals, with a processing unit and with a memory and a command receiver operating a garage door or gate actuator, allowing remote communication between the command transmitter and the command receiver via the command repeater. The invention also relates to a command repeater and a control device comprising a command repeater.